THREE PAGES OF INSANITY
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: This is just silliness made souly for all Mighty Duck fanfic writers. Hope you all enjoy this! :


THREE PAGES OF INSANITY...  
  
***   
Mighty Ducks belong to Disney and I'm just borrowing them for this silly fic. :) I own nothing except... um... a few brain cells... I think... Yeah. Okay...  
***   
This fic was started by looking at the list of 'types of fan fictions' on fanfiction.net. I have no idea why it made itself stand out, but I thought it might be interesting to take a few ducks and give you their hyperactive point of view on this subject... or subjects. Oh yes. They have been kidnapped and subjected to much sugar and or sleep deprivation. Both of which I myself am suffering from now...:) Please enjoy as Nosedive, Duke, and Wildwing, with the guest appearance of Mallory who managed to escape afterwards... *coughs* manage to show you the very silly side of your fanfic 'types' such as Drama or Suspense, since they've stolen a camera... This I am afraid will be classified as insane. Thank you and enjoy your trip through what's left of my mind.   
***   
DRAMA  
Duke walks in dressed as if he were performing Shakespear, holding a plastic skull in one hand. He clears his throat.  
"Alas poor... whoever the heck you were... I knew thee well." He blinks then shakes his head. "Nah." He drops the skull and walks away. "Actually I didn't know you at all..." Snickering comes from behind the camera.  
"That's drama?" asked Nosedive.  
"We'd do a Soap opera, but I'd prbably be too busy making fun of the actors..." Wildwing states. Nosedive runs in front of the camera and pretends to faint.  
"I'm swooning!" he cries out as Duke pushes him over. "And now I'm dead..." Duke walks away laughing and laughter comes from behind the camera, which shuts off.  
***   
POETRY  
Duke, Wildwing and Nosedive are in front of the camera, all looking at each other. Duke glares at the camera.  
"I don't do rhymes." He states.  
"Not all poetry rhymes." Wildwing states.  
"Let's move on. Those fanfic people are way better at this than we are." Nosedive says to them. Duke's eye gets big.  
"No wait! I got one!" he exclaims. Wildwing and Nosedive look at him.  
"It's not bad is it?" Wildwing asks. Duke shrugs.  
"I dunno."  
"Let's hear it." Grins Nosedive.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, look in the bathroom and you'll find a stinky poo." Silence as Duke snickers quietly and Nosedive and Wildwing look at him, shaking their heads.  
"Oh that was just gross." Says Wing.  
"Sorry." Snickers Duke.  
"Yeah, but still, you'd only find one if someone didn't flush." Says Nosedive.  
"Yeah, but what about those that..."  
"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!!"  
***   
ACTION/ADVENTURE  
Wildwing and Nosedive are yelling at each other as they attack with spatulas pretending to have a sword fight, one arm raised in the air. Duke jumps in swinging his saber with a battle cry causing the two to scream and run.  
"HAVE AT YOU!!" Duke exclaims. Then he stops and bends over laughing as Wildwing stumbles back over laughing at him, Nosedive hiding behind the couch, peeking up.  
"Mommy." He squeaks then snorts as he starts laughing at the other two who happen to be laughing at him.  
***  
MYSTERY  
Nosedive is searching the kitchen area with a magnifying glass.  
"Okay, who ate my last taco?" he asks unhappily. As his back is turned Wildwing balls up a piece of paper and throws it in the trash, then looks up innocently while whistling softly.  
***   
HORRER  
Nosedive comes running down the hall, hands on his head, screaming as Mallory chases him with a pair of scissors in her hands and a look of evil glee on her face.  
***   
PARODY  
" 'Jurassic Puck'. 'Nuff said." Nosedive states as Wildwing and Duke nod vigorously.  
***   
ANGST  
"Christmas presents that have been under the tree for two weeks and no one gives any hints." Nosedive glares at Wildwing who grins evilly.  
***   
SUPERNATURAL  
A frying pan is attached to fishing wire and swinging around the kitchen as Nosedive gives homemade Erie music. Duke merely walks in with scissors and cuts the string causing the pan to fall.  
"Hey!" Nosedive cries.  
"That's enough guys. Let us move on." Duke states. Two unhappy moans answer him and he shrugs.  
***   
SUSPENSE  
Nosedive takes a deep breath.  
"Sneaking into Mallory's room and her walking in while your still putting dye into her shampoo; and then you trying to flee the premises without her noticing you." Nods vigorously. "Yep. That about covers it." He states. Wildwing and Duke merely snicker at him.  
***   
SCI-FI  
Wildwing, Duke and Nosedive look at each other, then back at the camera.  
"We're six foot talking alien ducks that play hockey. How much more sci-fi can you get?" Wildwing asks.  
"Don't answer that!!" Duke adds quickly as he and Wildwing look at Nosedive who is grinning mischievously.  
***   
FANTASY  
"Lot's of babes surrounding me on a beach and thinking I'm the greatest stud in the whole universal." Nosedive grins at the camera.  
"You mean pimp right?" snickers Duke. Cries out when he is whacked by a pillow.  
"I don't think it gets anymore fanatical than that... but hey, a guy can dream..." Wildwing shrugs with a grin. Also gets whacked with a pillow. "HEY!" Nosedive falls over laughing gleefully.  
**********************   
Tanya looks over at the three ducks piled together on one couch.  
"That's what you guys were doing all day today?" she asked. All three nod wearily.  
"I told you that you should have come to the spa with me." Grin mutters. "I was spared all thanks to mud." Tanya gives him a look.  
"Well I was spared too. I locked myself in my lab." She stated. Mallory shrugs.  
"I did like the one I was in." she grinned. Nosedive starts laughing as Wildwing and Duke move, snickering.  
"Hey, if this was a fanfic, what would it be classified as?" Phil asked from where he was leaning on the back of the couch.  
"Mental?" giggles Nosedive. "Oh man." He breathes. "That's the last time I eat a whole box of Lucky Charms with extra sugar for breakfast." He snickers.  
"Amen to that kid."  
"And I'm never staying up till six in the morning ever again. Though, it was kinda' interesting." Wildwing states with a yawn.  
"So how would this end exactly?" Mallory asks.  
"Oh, whenever the camera stops running." States Nosedive.  
"WHAT?! YOU HAVE THAT THING RUNNING?!?!"  
Camera blinks out.  
  
  
END  
:) 


End file.
